Many solid toy puzzle devices are known whose purpose is the rearrangement by turning the elements composing the toy, around given co-ordinate axes. The best known among these toys is the solution described in HU-PS 170.062. In this toy or puzzle device, inside a main cube there is a small cube which has a flexible pin in the direction of each axis passing through the cube. The main cube is composed of 27 spatial bodies or figures of cube shape which correspond with the form of the main cube. The rearrangement of the small cubes can be performed by rotating them about axes which are orthogonally related.
Another solid logical toy is described in HU-PS 180.385. The solid logical toy described in this patent specification comprises a main body which has the form of an octahedron and of elements which can be divided into three different groups which are substantially of octahedron form. The rearrangement of the elements is effected by rotating the elements about four co-ordinate axes. The disadvantage of this well-known toy is that the regular main body--in the present case the octahedron--is surrounded by planes and the rearrangement of surface features is effected by the relative position of the planes.